<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers Samurai by dragonflydart123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574712">Power Rangers Samurai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123'>dragonflydart123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Convergence opens in Star Cove, California, a motley band of Samurai must rise up, and destroy the Gedoushu forever. Can Shiori Shiba lead the 18th generation of Samurai Power Rangers? Or will the Sanzu River rise, and flood the Earth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Origins I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Certain spots are not meant for human eyes.</strong>
</p>
<p>In the city of Star Cove, a young boy is counting down. He and his friends were playing hide and seek. "Ready or not! Here I come!" He called, starting the game. Eventually, he got into an alley.</p>
<p>
  <strong>There are gaps in the world. Gaps that lead to another dimension.</strong>
</p>
<p>The boy frowned when he heard a strange noise. He saw a large empty space where the noise was coming from. He looked at the space, and a terrifying red light shone through.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Don't look in. On the other side is the home of the evil Nighloks!</strong>
</p>
<p>Much to his horror, monstrous creatures came through. They had no eyes, yellow pants, and swords. The little boy screamed. Before the creatures could attack the boy, a little red object resembling a lion flew through the air, and knocked the creatures away. The boy was picked up by a young woman with red hair, blue eyes, and blue glasses. She was wearing a grey shirt and pants combo, and she is of Hispanic descent. As she led the boy away, another figure showed up. They held up what looked like a high tech calligraphy brush. With a couple of swipes, and a blaze of energy, the figure showed who they were.</p>
<p>A young woman was in a red outfit, with a crest on the left side. She had white gloves, and a golden belt with a circular belt, and a pouch on the side. She had a short red skirt over black pants, white gloves, and a red helmet with the Kanji for Fire as her visor. In her right hand, she held a gold and silver sword with a black pommel and reflective guard. The Nighloks grunted in confusion. The young woman from earlier ran back, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Pay attention, Nanashi! This is the Red Samurai Ranger, descendant of the woman who destroyed your masters years ago! Retreat now, or become blood stains on her sword!" The woman declared proudly.</p>
<p>The Red Ranger shook her head. "I don't want them to retreat." She said, pulling a black disc from her buckle, and placing it on the handle of her sword. The disc had a silhouette of a lion on it, and the same crest that was on the woman's suit. She smirked underneath her helmet. She took a stance, before charging the Nanashi. She instantly sliced any that tried to get in her way, Another group charged her, but she turned around, and sliced them, sending them flying. More tried to attack her, but she blocked with her sword, and kicked them back. An unfortunate Nanashi tried to sneak up on her, but she impaled it. The battle moved to a pier, and two Nanashi tried to get the jump on her, but she sliced them across the chest, knocking them back in the water. She took out a red disc, and flipped it up in the air, catching it on the pommel of her sword. She spun it, and flames enveloped the sword. With eight powerful swings of her powered up sword, she destroyed the remaining Nanashi.</p>
<p>She walked away from the battle, Demorphing as she did. She is a young Japanese woman, with dark brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a red tank top, and ripped jeans. She had a bracelet on her right wrist that had the Kanji for Samurai. She was also wearing black sandals. "That does it." She commented, folding her arms. The other woman nodded in agreement. "No doubt. Star Cove is definitely the new Convergence." She replied. "Which means more Gedoushu attacks." The first woman sighed heavily. "Things are gonna get more hectic." She added, rubbing her temples. The second woman nodded. "We need to call on the other Samurai." She stated, much to the first woman's dismay. "No, we can't. None of them have any training." She replied.</p>
<p>"We have no other choice. The Gedoushu attacks are growing stronger, and not even you will be able to do anything." The second woman retorted. "Isabella, we can't." The first woman said. Isabella retorted with, "We have to Shiori. You can't fight them alone anymore." Shiori just sighed, and nodded. "OK, let's do this." She replied. She was uncomfortable leading a team. "Don't worry Shiori. You can do this. Be the Red Ranger I know you can be. Be the leader of the team that will save this world." Isabella soothed. Shiori smiled softly. The two walked back to the Shiba House. However, on the other side of the dimensional gap, something else was awakening.</p>
<p>In the red tinted plane of existence known as the Netherworld, a being awakened. This creature is short, has a pale squid head, and tentacles on his mouth, and a circular staff. He is also wearing red robes. He looked around, looking vaguely confused. He didn't have to wait long, as a demonic looking ship appeared in the river. Muttering an incantation, he teleported himself on the ship. He was greeted by sad, melancholic shamisen music. He looked around, before his blank yellow eyes landed on another, equally inhumane creature. "Shitari, I see you've awakened." The woman greeted, unable to smile. "Usukawa Dayu, a pleasure as always. Your shamisen is as beautiful as ever." Shitari replied. "I assume our master is awake as well?" He questioned. Before Dayu could respond, another monster walked out. His terrifying appearance consisted of armor, six glowing yellow eyes, sharp teeth, a sword, and spikes on his body. "You assume correctly, my old friend. A Convergence has finally materialized." The master replied, sitting down as Dayu handed him a drink.</p>
<p>"Wonderful! After two hundred years of slumber, we can finally continue our mission." Shitari proclaimed. The master nodded. "So, what did our Nanashi have to report?" Dokoku Chimatsuri asked, sipping his drink. Shitari looked down. "They were destroyed." He stated, as his magic allowed him to have a psychic connection with the foot soldiers. "By something called a Red Samurai Ranger." He added. "Samurai Ranger? You mean a Power Ranger?" Dayu asked. Shitari just nodded in response. "Something else. The woman bore a familiar crest. The crest of the woman who sealed us away." He said gravely. Dokoku Chimatsuri snarled angrily, the hatred pulsing through his body. "SHIBA!" He roared. He whistled, and a monster appeared out of the water. "You summoned?" He asked. "Kagekamuro, a Convergence has opened. Go to the human world, take a legion with you, and make them suffer. Make them scream!" Dokoku ordered. Kagekamuro nodded.</p>
<p>In the human world, specifically Texas, there was a robbery taking place. The gun was shot out of the robber's hand. Everyone turned around, and saw a young woman. This woman has blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, a smoking gun, and a green police uniform on. She blows the smoke from her gun. "Hey kid, why don't you turn yourself in, nice and easy?" She called. The robber gave up. After work, the officer went home to her wife and daughter. She kissed her wife, Sarah, on the cheek. Her daughter ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. She smiled. "There's some mail for you." Sarah said. The woman nodded. She opened the package, and read the letter.</p>
<p>Jessica Cyrus, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that could destroy the world is fast approaching. Within this package is what's known as an Origami Zord, if you're not convinced. If you are, please make your way to the city of Star Cove. May the Power protect you. Jessica frowned. It had the Kanji for Water, and she picked up the Zord. It unfurled into a miniature dragon, blue in color, and she felt a spark connect them. She yelped in surprise. "Dear lord!" She gasped. "Babe, is everything okay?" Sarah asked, only to gasp at the sight of the Dragon Origami Zord. "Awesome!" Their daughter, Haley, declared.</p>
<p>In another part of the world, specifically Canada, a young nurse just got done with her shift. She opened her locker, and saw the same package. She opened it curiously. Abigail Cicero, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that could destroy the world is fast approaching. Within this package is what's known as an Origami Zord, if you're not convinced. If you are, please make your way to Star Cove, California. May the Power protect you. Abigail frowned, and looked at it. It had the Kanji for Heaven. She picked it up, and jumped in shock when it unfolded into a turtle. A pink spark connected them.</p>
<p>In Angel Grove, two people, a brother/sister duo, were in their house. Their dad gave them the mail. Josh and Hannah Kolnecki, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that could destroy the world is fast approaching. Within this package is what's known as an Origami Zord, if you're not convinced. If you are, please make your way to Star Cove. May the Power protect you. The twins frowned. Josh was wearing an orange shirt with ripped jeans. He has red hair, and brown eyes. His sister was wearing a silver shirt, also with ripped jeans, and has red hair, and blue eyes. The Orange Origami Zord had the Kanji for Sun, and the Silver Origami Zord had the Kanji for Moon. They picked up the Zords, and jumped in surprise when the Zords turned into a phoenix, and a basilisk, respectively. Their sparks were orange and silver.</p>
<p>In the same city, a young woman with brown hair, and green eyes, was watching TV in her dad's house. She giggled. A young maid came up to her. "Package for you, ma'am." The maid said. The woman grinned. "Come on daddy, don't let me down!" She cheered. Sophia Skullovich, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that could destroy the world is fast approaching. Within this package is what's known as an Origami Zord, if you're not convinced. If you are, please make your way to Star Cove. May the Power protect you. "Zord?" Sophia questioned, finding the term familiar. She saw that the Origami Zord had the Kanji for Wood on it. She picked it up, and it unfolded into a bear. The spark this time was green.</p>
<p>Finally, in Dublin, Ireland, a young African man was reading comics. He was wearing a Wonder Woman t-shirt, with black jeans, and a Wonder Woman comic book in his hands. He grinned as he put it down. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. After getting back from the comic book store, he noticed the same package in front of his door. He picked it up, going inside. Fae Lahane, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that could destroy the world is fast approaching. Within this package is what's known as an Origami Zord, if you're not convinced. If you are, please make your way to Star Cove, California. May the Power protect you. Elijah grinned, looking at the Origami Zord. It had the Kanji for Earth. It unfurled into a monkey. The spark this time was yellow.</p>
<p>Four days later, Star Cove</p>
<p>Sophia got off the bus in Star Cove. "I crashed the limo one time, and now I can't use it anymore." She huffed angrily. Josh and Hannah followed her off of the bus. At the Star Cove International Airport, Jessica, Abigail, and Fae got off of the same plane. At baggage claim, their Origami Zords jumped out of their pockets, and flew away. They ran after them, and noticed Sophia, Josh, and Hannah doing the same.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Shiori was sitting on the porch of the Shiba House. The Lion Origami Zord seemed anxious. She fiddled with her bracelet, thinking about the worst night of her life. "Be brave. Be the Red Ranger I know you can be, my beautiful Shiori." Tears rolled down her cheek, as she thought about her mother's last words. I'll make you proud, mom. She thought. Isabella came up, carrying a white box. "Shiori, they're here." She called. Shiori stood up, wiping away her tears. She took the box, and took out her calligraphy device. She started drawing the Kanji for Horse. A horse appeared in a flash of red. "Don't go too hard on them." Isabella said. "Don't worry, I won't." Shiori joked. The horse and its rider took off.</p>
<p>The six met at the park, where their Zords had stopped. "Looks like they got tired." Jessica commented, a hint of her Southern drawl poking through. "Um, I don't think robots can get tired." Fae stated nervously. "What do you think is going on?" Josh asked, picking up his phoenix zord. "No idea." Hannah responded, pocketing her basilisk zord. Sophia ran up, gasping for breath. "More Zords!" She grinned. "Who are you?" Abigail asked. "My name is Sophia. Did you guys get chosen too?" She replied. Everyone nodded. "And to answer your earlier question, we've been chosen to become Power Rangers." Sophia responded to Josh's question. "Nuh uh." Hannah retorted. "Yes. My dad and godfather lived in Angel Grove, where it all began." Sophia replied. Before anyone could respond to that, Shiori rode up on her white horse. "Konnichiwa, chosen ones. Thank you for coming." Shiori greeted, slipping into her native tongue. "Not a problem, ma'am. Could you explain what is going on?" Jessica asked.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the city. Kagekamuro and his Nanashi were attacking the civilians. "Go forth, my legion. Make as much death and destruction as you can! We need the Sanzu River to rise, and flood this worthless world!" Kagekamuro ordered, as he too, started causing chaos. Unknown to the monsters, they tripped a sensor in the shape of the Shiba Crest. Back at the Shiba house, Isabella was in her workshop, when the massive version of the Shiba Crest started flashing red, and a loud alarm sounded. Isabella typed on her computer, and pulled up a map. She pulled out her phone, and hit Shiori's speed dial. Back with the others, Shiori got off her horse, which vanished in a flash of red. She picked up her phone. "What is it, Isabella?" She asked. "The Nanashi are back! They have an Ayakashi with them!" Isabella replied. Shiori's green eyes widened, as everyone else looked confused. "Where?" She questioned. "18th and Fremont. Get over there, fast." Isabella proclaimed. Shiori nodded. She turned to the new Rangers. "Looks like explanations will have to wait. Come on, follow me." She stated.</p>
<p>Everyone frowned, and followed the Red Ranger as she bolted. They came across a stairway that overlooked the attack. "What are those creatures?" Jessica asked. Shiori clenched her fists. "Those are Gedoushu. Evil creatures that feed off of human misery and despair. This is your chance to back out. I completely understand. If not, you can stand with me, and save this world. It's up to you." Shiori stated. Jessica thought of her family, how she became an officer to protect them. Sarah's smiling face flashed in her mind. Sophia thought of the stories her dad and uncle told her about the original Power Rangers. Josh and Hannah thought about their dad, who was struggling to take care of them after their mom's death. Fae thought about the superheroes he idolized, namely Flash and Wonder Woman. Abigail thought back to her Hippocratic Oath, when she became a nurse. "We're in!" Jessica stated, with a determined smile. "Yeah, no doubt." Sophia exclaimed. "You can count on us." Josh and Hannah declared. "Let's do this." Abigail stated. "I guess I'm in." Fae nervously said. Shiori smiled widely. She opened the box, and the new comrades pulled out the transformation devices. "These are your Shodophones. They'll allow you to Morph into Power Rangers." Shiori explained.</p>
<p>Shiori unfolded her Shodophone. "Just follow my lead." She said. The Shodophone had a small brush at the end, and a hologram of the Fire Kanji appeared. She drew the Kanji in the air, much to the surprise of her comrades. "Ippitsu Soujou!" She declared. Hundreds of miniature Fire Kanji surrounded her, until her Ranger uniform forms over her. The others followed her example, writing their respective Kanjis, and declaring "Ippitsu Soujou!" Morphing into their respective colors. Jessica was blue, with the Kanji for Water as her visor. Sophia was green, with the Kanji for Wood as her visor. Abigail was pink, with the Kanji for Heaven as her visor. The twins were orange and silver, with the Kanjis for Sun and Moon, respectively. Finally, Fae was the Yellow Ranger, with the Kanji for Earth as his visor. "Nice!" Jessica stated, looking over herself. "This is awesome!" Sophia cheered. "Hell yeah!" Abigail agreed. The twins grinned under their helmets. "Let's go!" Fae declared. They intercepted the Ayakashi and his legion. "Stop right there!" Shiori yelled. Kagekamuro turned around. He snarled when he saw the Shiba Crest.</p>
<p>"Ayakashi, you stand against the Samurai Power Rangers! Retreat now, or we'll destroy you!" Shiori declared. Kagekamuro just snarled. "Nanashi, kill them!" He shouted in retaliation. The Nanashi charged, and the Rangers split up, taking on their own group of Nanashi. Jessica grinned, feeling the power of the Morphin Grid. "This is awesome!" She cheered, slicing several Nanashi. A group of Nanashi tried to get the drop on her, but she kicked them away with ease, using both her police training, and the new knowledge that the Morphin Grid gave her. She ducked, and sliced several more Nanashi.</p>
<p>Nearby, Fae was taking on his own group of Nanashi. He sliced and diced a group. One Nanashi got lucky, and managed to hit him, slicing his chest. He grimaced in pain, before quickly retaliating, and chopping down more Nanashi. In another location, Sophia wasn't doing as well. Her movements were awkward. The Nanashi managed to gang up on her. However, she managed to retaliate by kicking several of them away. She grinned, and slashed them, destroying some of them. Nearby, Abigail was doing great. She used her sword to really stick it to the Nanashi. One tried to sneak up on her, but she impaled it without even turning around. She continued fighting. The Nanashi didn't stand a chance against the nurse, as she destroyed her group with ease. The twins were working in tandem to protect each other, and destroy the Nanashi. Josh took out five Nanashi that tried to hurt his sister, and Hannah did the same for him. They continued slicing, and their group was obliterated. With Shiori, she was taking down the Nanashi with practiced ease, her years of Samurai training clearly showing.</p>
<p>A group of Nanashi began firing arrows at the Red Ranger. Shiori just stayed calm and focused, deftly dodging and evading the arrows, even managing to catch one. All the Rangers regrouped. "How do we get rid of them?" Josh asked, the Orange Ranger panting slightly. "Yeah, this is starting to get tiring." Abigail added, crossing her arms. Shiori grinned under her helmet. "Follow my lead." She proclaimed. She placed a red disc on her sword, spinning it. It transformed into a massive buster sword, and Shiori placed the red disc on the white nub, locking it in place. "Duck!" She yelled, swinging it, and obliterating several Nanashi. Her fellow Rangers ducked, to avoid getting decapitated.</p>
<p>The Rangers split up again, and accessed their Samurai Arms. Jessica placed her blue disc on the sword, and spun it, transforming it into a bow, with the Kanji for Water on it. She let the energy charge up, before releasing, and firing blue arrows, obliterating the Nanashi. Abigail was next, and turned her sword into a fan. "Time to blow you away!" She quipped, sending pink waves of energy at her opponents, knocking them down. Next up were the twins. They placed their orange and silver discs on their swords, spinning them. Josh's sword transformed into a pair of daggers with the Sun Kanji, and Hannah's sword elongated, and transformed into a whip with the Moon Kanji. She lashed out at the Nanashi, a resounding crack echoing. She wrapped up one Nanashi, and expertly twirled it around, hurtling it at its comrades. Josh sliced and diced more Nanashi, easily obliterating them. Sophia put her Bear Disc on the sword, and spun it, transforming it into a spear. She continued fighting off the Nanashi, avoiding blows, and slicing them wherever she could reach.</p>
<p>Finally, Fae transformed his sword into a windmill shuriken with three deadly blades. He threw it, and caught it. He repeated the process a couple more times, each time taking down more Nanashi then the last. Shiori finished off her group of Nanashi with a powerful swing of her Fire Buster. "Damn you! I'll kill you!" Kagekamuro yelled, seeing the Rangers finally obliterate the Nanashi. He shot fireballs from his mouth, but Shiori used the flat side of the Fire Buster to deflect them, continuing her advance. She swung downward, but the Ayakashi caught it. She kicked him backwards, launching him over a car. Kagekamuro growled, smashing the driver's side window, and pushing it at the Red Ranger. Shiori stood her ground, and sliced the car clean in half. "Hope you're insured." She quipped. "How?!" The Ayakashi demanded.</p>
<p>The Red Ranger pushed him against a column with her Fire Buster, and sliced downward, finishing him off. Her Fire Buster glowed, and transformed back into the sword. The Rangers regrouped, cheering. "Awesome job, boss lady!" Jessica complimented. Shiori smiled. "Thanks, but we're not done yet. Every Ayakashi has two lives. You're about to meet the Kaiju." She replied, as the fires surged back into the Ayakashi, making him grow until he was larger than several of the skyscrapers in the city. He roared in anger, which could be heard throughout the city. "What do we do?" Sophia asked.</p>
<p>Shiori clipped her sword to her belt. "Don't worry, that's what our Zords are for." She stated, much to their surprise. She placed her Lion Origami Zord on the floor, and drew the Kanji for Big, as hundreds of tiny Kanjis surrounded her. The Lion Origami grew in size, turning into a red lion. She threw her sword up, and turned it into something akin to a joystick. She teleported into the cockpit. "Lion Origami Zord, armed for battle!" She declared. The other Rangers quickly followed her example. Within seconds, all seven Zords were ready to go.</p>
<p>"Dragon Origami Zord, ready to rumble!" Jessica yelled.</p>
<p>"Turtle Origami Zord, let's kick some ass!" Abigail cheered.</p>
<p>"Bear Origami, let's rock and roll!" Sophia proclaimed.</p>
<p>"Phoenix Origami Zord, ready to shine!" Josh added.</p>
<p>"Basilisk Origami Zord, let's petrify this fool!" Hannah yelled.</p>
<p>"Ape Origami Zord, I'm ready to go!" Fae finished eagerly.</p>
<p>Kagekamuro blasted fireballs at the Rangers, causing them to scatter. The Lion Zord took charge, and mauled the Ayakashi, causing him to howl. The Phoenix Zord blasted him with orange sunlight. Kagekamuro growled, and sliced the Phoenix Zord with his sword. The Basilisk Zord slithered in, and fired silver blasts from its eyes, hitting the monster before it could hurt her brother. "Thanks sis!" Josh called. "No problem, bro." Hannah responded. "Turtle Zord, Wind Attack!" Abigail yelled,blowing pink wind at the Ayakashi, and knocking him down. "Ape Zord, Boulder Throw!" Fae added, manifesting boulders, and lobbing them at the demon. The Ayakashi blasted the Ape Zord, but the Bear Zord blocked the attacks, and it mauled the demon. "Thanks for the save!" Fae grinned. "You're welcome!" Sophia returned. "Let's finish this, once and for all!" Shiori yelled. The Ayakashi growled in anger. "Lion Origami Zord, Flaming Fury!" Shiori ordered, and the Lion Origami Zord transformed back into its pentagonal shape, and was surrounded by fire. She blasted through the Ayakashi. Kagekamuro stumbled. "Master, I've failed you! I'm sorry!" He yelled, falling, and exploding in a blaze of fire. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Shiori proclaimed proudly.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the Netherworld. "Those Samurai Rangers will pay dearly!" Dokoku roared, going to leave, and confront the Rangers himself, but a glowing red sealing symbol prevented him from leaving, causing him to be blasted back, and he began smoking. "Master!" Dayu exclaimed. Shitari ambled over. "It looks like that damn seal is keeping you here. I'll try and research how to break it." Shitari commented. "They also had machines that can destroy Kaiju. They obliterated the entire legion of Nanashi." Shitari added, rather belatedly. Dayu gasped in shock. "That's impossible!" She commented. Shitari shook his squid head. "Machines that can destroy Kaiju, and Samurai bearing the Crest of the Shiba Clan. This war just got very interesting." Dokoku Chimatsuri mused, recovering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star Cove outskirts</p><p>Shiori led the new comrades to the outskirts of the city, where the Shiba House is. Everyone gaped when they saw how big the house was. "Isn't this all a bit Warring States Era?" Sophia joked, only to receive a glare in response. "This place is amazing!" Josh declared, and Shiori smiled softly. Isabella jogged up from her workshop. "Nicely done, you guys." Isabella complimented. "Thank you. Who are you?" Jessica asked. "Isabella Garcia, at your service." She said, curtsying playfully. "This is my best friend, and the woman who created everything you just used to wipe out the Gedoushu." Shiori explained. "No way!" Fae gasped. Isabella winked. "Yep. Would you believe I learned how from a high school science teacher?" She responded, giggling at the team's expressions. "She's kidding, right?" Hannah wondered. Shiori shook her head. "It's time to explain why you're here." She said. Isabella grinned. "I'll get the projector!" She exclaimed, rushing off. In the living room, Isabella put up a map of ancient Japan that had hundreds of red dots marked on it.</p><p>"There are gaps in the dimensions. Gaps that allow the Gedoushu to travel back and forth, from the Netherworld, to our world." Shiori started. "Five hundred years ago, in Osaka, Japan, a portal that we call a Convergence opened up, and the Gedoushu emerged. They would have obliterated Japan, but-" Shiori was interrupted by Sophia. "Would have?" The Green Samurai asked. "Yes. They were stopped by seven powerful samurai. The abilities they used is called Mojikara, or Kanji Power." Shiori continued, as Isabella showed a slide of the seven ancient samurai. "That armor is amazing." Josh breathed, looking at the powerful armor. "Yes it is. In the final battle, my ancestor, Moritaka Shiba, sealed the Gedoushu away in the Netherworld using a powerful sealing Kanji. Every hundred years or so, the Gedoushu manage to break free, but each time a different generation of Samurai stop them. We're the eighteenth generation. It's up to us to stop the Gedoushu from flooding our world." Shiori finished the explanation. "It's for that reason that we need you guys to be on permanent standby." Isabella piped up.</p><p>"What?" The Rangers gasped. "We can't." Josh and Hannah exclaimed. "You have to." Shiori replied. "Can we think about it?" Abigail asked. Shiori nodded. "Of course, just don't take too long." The Red Ranger replied. The Rangers split up, and went to different areas, all except Sophia, who stayed to talk to Shiori. Jessica tapped Shiori's shoulder. "May I tell my wife and daughter?" She asked the Red Ranger. Shiori nodded. Jessica walked off again, and called her family. Sarah picked up instantly. "Hey love, what's up?" Jessica asked. "We're worried about you. Is everything okay?" Sarah responded. Jessica sighed heavily, and launched into her explanation of what happened.</p><p>With the twins, they called their father, Maxwell Kolnecki. He picked up on the first ring. "What's wrong?" He asked, his deep voice worried. "Nothing's wrong Daddy, except we need to tell you something." Hannah responded. "What's happening?" Max asked. "Well Dad, we became Power Rangers." Josh said bluntly. "Stay safe. After what happened to your mother, I can't lose either of you. No matter what happens, I love you both, and I'm always proud of you." Max said, crying softly. "We love you too Daddy." The twins replied as one. They talked with their father for a couple of minutes, before Max left for work. Hannah looked at Josh. "He's still hurting." She whimpered. "It's only been three months since Mama died. Of course he is." Josh replied, opening the locket on his neck. It was a picture of the four of them, laughing at Christmas time, judging by the decor in the background. Hannah burst into tears, and hugged Josh tightly. He held her, whispering soothing words in her ear. She eventually calmed down, still sniffling. Back with Fae, Sophia, and Abigail, they didn't need to call anyone. They waited for the Blue, Orange, and Silver Rangers to finish their calls.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Netherworld. Dokoku once again tried to leave the ship, but the Sealing Kanji blasted him backwards. His body was smoking. "Damn this accursed seal!" Dokoku roared angrily. Dayu helped her master up. "Even without the seal, we're still bound to the Sanzu River. Without it, we'll dry out. Luckily, I found something in an ancient text." Shitari commented. "What is it?" Dayu asked. "Every time there is a calamity in the human world, say, an earthquake, or death, any sort of disaster, really, the Sanzu River will rise, and if we make it rise enough, we'll be able to flood the Earth, and never dry out." Shitari explained patiently. Dokoku mulled it over. Eventually, he nodded. He whistled, and a red/blue Ayakashi appeared. He had a tail on his head. "What can I do for you, my master?" This Ayakashi asked. "Ootsumuji, go to the human world, and fill up the Sanzu River with their misery. And, if you see the Samurai Power Rangers, kill on sight." Dokoku ordered. The Ayakashi nodded, and leapt back in the water, disappearing through a gap. Dayu looked at Shitari. "What about the Rangers' robot?" She asked. Shitari chuckled evilly. "Don't worry. I have a plan for that." Shitari replied.</p><p>Isabella ran up to the Rangers from her workshop, as the alarm sounded. She held her tablet. "One hundred Nanashi, and an Ayakashi." She reported. Shiori frowned. "Come on guys, let's go." The Red Samurai declared. Jessica, Hannah, and Josh rejoined the group. Shiori took out her Shodophone. She drew the Kanji for Van, and a black SUV with the Shiba Crest on the hood materialized. Once they reached the site of the battle, they got out of the SUV, and it vanished in a flash of red light. "Let's do it guys!" Shiori called. "Ippitsu Soujou!" The seven Rangers declared, Morphing. "Stop right there, Ayakashi!" Shiori ordered. Ootsumuji and the Nanashi turned around at the sound of her voice. "Who are you?" He demanded. Shiori smirked under her helmet.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Red, Fire, Ready!" Shiori started.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Blue, Water, Ready!" Jessica called.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Green,Wood, Ready!" Sophia yelled.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Orange, Sun, Ready!" Josh stated.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Silver, Moon, Ready!" Hannah added.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Pink, Heaven, Ready!" Abigail called.</p><p>"Samurai Ranger Yellow, Earth, Ready!" Fae finished.</p><p>"The Samurai authorized by providence! Power Rangers: Samurai!"</p><p>The Power Rangers declared triumphantly. The Ayakashi snarled angrily. "Nanashi, kill them!" Ootsumuji declared furiously. The Nanashi charged the Rangers, splitting them up. "Samurai Arms!" They all yelled, calling on their respective weapons. In one part of the area, Jessica fired her energy bolts at the Nanashi, destroying several of them. "Water Bow!" She yelled, jumping off a ledge, and taking out several more Nanashi with ease. "Wood Spear!" Sophia called, and with powerful vertical swings of the spear, green energy surrounded the Nanashi, and obliterated them. "Sun Daggers!" Josh ordered, as the twin daggers materialized. He danced through the Nanashi, taking them out with precise strikes. "Moon Whip!" Hannah yelled, using her whip to grab a Nanashi, and hurl it at its comrades. She took several more out, using the same method. "Heaven Fan!" Abigail added, using the powerful winds to confuse her opponents, blowing them around as if they were in a tornado. "Earth Shuriken!" Fae called, taking his fight with the Nanashi by some nearby rubble. "Boomerang Throw!" He added, throwing the shuriken at the Nanashi.</p><p>What he didn't realize, was that the shuriken was heading towards Shiori, who was fighting the Ayakashi nearby. The yellow shuriken hit Shiori on the shoulder, causing her to stumble, and fall, using her Fire Buster as support. Fae ran up to her. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He apologized profusely. The Ayakashi laughed, and charged up his head tail for an attack. "Whirlwind Scythe Attack." He called, and the powerful energy attack hurtled towards the Red and Yellow Rangers. Fae jumped in front of the attack, and Demorphed, yelling out in pain and shock. Oostumuji kicked Shiori back, as the other Rangers ran over to them. Ootsumuji would have smirked if he could.</p><p>"Seven birds with one stone! Whirlwind Scythe Attack!" The Ayakashi yelled, swinging his tail appendage, as it glowed with energy. The energy blast consumed the rest of the Rangers, causing them all to Demorph. The Ayakashi laughed loudly, and walked away, believing his enemies to be dead. Shiori was the only one who managed to stay Morphed. "Get up! We can't give up, no matter what!" Shiori yelled. She grimaced in pain, but ignored it, and wobbled clumsily towards her nearby Spin Sword. "Are you nuts?!" Abigail demanded. "No. I'm willing to die to save this world, if I have to." Shiori responded, picking up her Spin Sword. This shocked the Pink Ranger. Jessica nodded in agreement. "When I became an officer, I knew that I could die in the line of duty. There's no difference when it comes to being a Ranger. Shiori's right, we have to fight!" Jessica yelled. "We're fighting for our father. He needs us to survive. We're fighting too!" Josh and Hannah declared as one. "My daddy was disappointed that I wasn't a boy, he wanted me to take over his company someday. This is my chance to prove to him that I'm not. I'll fight!" Sophia yelled, picking up her Shodophone. "Yeah, let's do this!" Fae called. Abigail just stared at her comrades. "You guys are nuts, but so am I!" She finally decided. They all picked up their Shodophones. "IPPITSU SOUJOU!" They yelled, Morphing, and jumping in front of the Ayakashi's next attack, cutting through it with their Spin Swords.</p><p>"What?!" Ootsumuji yelled angrily. "Your time has come!" Shiori declared. "Spin Swords: Seven Element Slash!" Shiori called. The Rangers placed their elemental disc on their swords, and they all began glowing with their respective element. Shiori ran forward, slicing the Ayakashi. Jessica followed, then Sophia, then Josh, then Hannah, Abigail, and finally, Fae. "Oh sweet Dokoku, no!" The Ayakashi screamed, as the overwhelming energy ripped through his body, and obliterated his first life. The Rangers skidded to a stop nearby. "It's not over yet." Shiori warned. Sure enough, the Ayakashi came back to Megazord heights. The Rangers turned their Origami into the Zords, teleporting into their cockpits.</p><p>The Ayakashi fired energy bolts at them, and they all scattered. Sophia took charge, and the Green Samurai blasted the Ayakashi back, causing him to stumble, and snarl angrily. The other Rangers cheered. "Is there a way to combine the Zords?" Josh asked. "Yes there is." Shiori replied. "Can I try?" Hannah asked. Shiori bit back her laugh. "Sure, go ahead." She replied, interested to see how this would turn out. Hannah took out her Shodophone, drawing the Kanji for Super. "Samurai Megazord, combine!" She yelled, but instead of combining into a giant robot, all of the Zords were in a totem pole of sorts.</p><p>Ootsumuji tilted his head, confused. "What's going on? The Ranger babies are playing with blocks?" The giant demon taunted. Hannah gasped, and blushed in shock, as the Lion Origami Zord floated around the Zord tower. "Why am I low woman on the totem pole?" Sophia demanded, as the Rangers started arguing. "Enough!" Shiori yelled. "Hannah, it's OK. I'll do it this time. She took out her Shodophone, and drew the Kanji for Super. "Samurai Megazord, combine!" She ordered calmly. The Lion Zord roared proudly, as it turned into the main body. The Bear and Dragon Origami Zords formed the legs, and the Phoenix folded, and latched on to the back of the Lion Origami Zord, forming wings, and the Ape and Turtle Origami Zords formed the arms, as the Basilisk Zord coiled itself, turning into the shield. "Samurai Megazord, we are united!" The Rangers declared. Ootsumuji stepped back. In the Netherworld, Dokoku, Dayu, and Shitari were watching the battle. Shitari began muttering an incantation, and back in the human world, ten Kaiju sized Nanashi appeared, holding staffs. "What the hell?!" All the Rangers cried out in shock. "Nanashi, kill them!" The Ayakashi yelled, and the Nanashi charged, slicing the Megazord repeatedly.</p><p>The Nanashi managed to throw chains around the colossal robot, holding it in place. "You humans aren't the only ones with surprises!" The Ayakashi yelled in triumph. "Yeah? Well this surprise is gonna come back to haunt you!" Shiori yelled, and the Japanese woman pushed forward on her Control Sword, causing brilliant flames to erupt from the Lion Origami Zord's mouth. The scorching hot fire obliterated the Nanashi closest to the Megazord, and melted the chains holding them. The Megazord took hold of its sword, and destroyed the rest of the Nanashi with several quick and precise movements of the massive katana. "What?!" The massive demon yelled in shock. "Finishing Move: Transcending Samurai Slash!" The seven Rangers yelled together. The silver katana glowed with energy, and the robot swung it an arc. The Rangers yelled, and sliced downward, right through Ootsumuji. "Master, please forgive me!" He yelled, falling over, and exploding in a massive fireball. The Rangers cheered. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Shiori yelled triumphantly.</p><p>In the Netherworld. "Those damn humans will pay dearly for destroying a fellow Ayakashi!" Dokoku declared. Shitari couldn't frown, but he would if he could. Even with Kaiju sized Nanashi, they still managed to win. These so called Rangers will be a problem. Shitari mused silently. Dokoku took out his sword, and sliced one of the columns of the ship, causing it to rock, and the Sanzu River reacted to his anger, as he continued rampaging inside the ship. His fellow Gedoushu stumbled along with the swaying ship. "DAMN THOSE HUMANS TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SANZU!" Dokoku roared furiously. Dayu started plucking at the strings of her shamisen, calming her master down. A Nanashi came up to Shitari, and handed him an ancient scroll. The old sorcerer opened it, and chuckled as he read the contents. "This is going to be very interesting indeed." Shitari chuckled, as Dokoku calmed down.</p><p>Meanwhile, back at the Shiba House, Sarah and Haley came in from their flight. When the Ranges got back from the battle, Jessica ran over, and hugged her family tightly. "Rangers, can I introduce my family?" Jessica said, her Southern drawl poking through. Shiori nodded. "This is my wife, Sarh, and our adoptive daughter Haley. Girls, this is Shiori the Red Ranger, Sophia the Green Ranger, Abigail the Pink Ranger, Josh and Hannah, the Orange and Silver Rangers, and Fae, the Yellow Ranger." Jessica said, as each of the Rangers smiled or waved as their names were called. "My momma is a hero." Haley cheered, the hyperactive ten year old bouncing on her feet, her blonde hair bouncing with her. Shiori knelt down, and ruffled the girl's hair. "Yes she is. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." Shiori replied, smiling softly, but also thinking of her own mother. Haley grinned, and ran back to her mothers. Isabella jogged up. "I just finished setting up your family room. I can take you there." She said, before introducing herself to the Cyruses. The family of three followed Isabella to their new room.</p><p>Shiori turned to the Rangers. "The battles are only going to get harder from now on. You need to be prepared, so, first thing tomorrow, we'll be practicing our Kanji Power. We need to be ready at all times for an attack." Shiori said. Everyone nodded, and they walked inside the house, seeing the various suits of armor, and all the training equipment. Shiori went over to a closet. She pulled out seven outfits, that were all similar, except for color. "These are the uniforms you'll be wearing." Shiori explained. They were mostly black, with the Shiba Crest on the right side, and the Rangers' individual colors on the belts and the stripe circling the uniform. "Very nice." Sophia approved. "We'll start training first thing tomorrow. You guys did an amazing job today." Shiori said. "For now, though, you guys can explore the house, if you want." She added.</p><p>The Rangers nodded, but Sophia noticed the time on the clock, seven at night. "Are there rooms for us?" The Green Samurai asked. Shiori nodded, and led them to their rooms. The Rangers went into their individual rooms, except for Josh and Hannah, who shared a room. "I'll come in and wake you guys up when it's time for training." Shiori said, before adding, "Goodnight." The Rangers returned the sentiment. In Josh and Hannah's room, they had separate beds, and they pulled out Josh's phone to call their father. In Sophia's room, she unpacked her various entertainment systems, and plugged them in. In Abigail's room, she pulled out her computer, and sent an email to her girlfriend back in Canada. With Fae, he was pulling his stash of comics and movies based on comics out of his bag. He pulled out the latest Wonder Woman comic, and started reading.</p><p>With Jessica, Sarah, and Haley, Jessica just finished regaling her daughter with the story of their latest battle. Haley's blue eyes closed, and she was asleep within minutes. Jessica and Sarah got into their bed, and fell asleep as well. In Shiori's room, she was looking at a picture of her mother, the previous Red Ranger, and her sister, Moeru Shiba. Nobody can know about you. I hope your training goes well, Onee-san. She thought. I miss you so much, Oka-san. Shiori thought. She closed her eyes, and remembered the worst night of her life, the night her mother died.</p><p>Flashback start</p><p>The Shiba House was on fire, and the Gedoushu, led by Dokoku Chimatsuri, were attacking. Moeru had just left on horseback before the attack began. Arashi Shiba knelt down to her five year old daughter's level. She was Morphed, but helmetless. She kissed Shiori's forehead softly. "Be strong, my brave Samurai. The Lion Origami Zord will be yours someday. Be a strong leader. I love you, my beautiful daughter. If you wear this charm, I'll always be with you." Arashi said, putting a silver bracelet with the Kanji for Samurai on it. "I don't want you to go." Shiori whimpered, tears filling her green eyes.</p><p>Arashi hugged Shiori tightly. "Be strong, my precious daughter." Arashi whispered, putting her helmet on, and joining the previous Rangers. "NOO!" Shiori's little voice screamed. "Dokoku, your reign ends here! Kanji Power: Seal!" Arashi's voice yelled loudly, and she threw the Kanji at Dokoku, but not before he sent a powerful energy attack at her, killing her instantly, because the seal Kanji took up all of her energy. The Gedoushu were sucked back into the Netherworld. Shiori ran to her mother's side. "MOMMY, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Shiori wailed. When Arashi didn't wake up, Shiori just sobbed harder. The Orange Ranger, Aaron, knelt down next to Shiori.</p><p>He hugged her tightly, as she continued sobbing. The other Rangers closed their eyes, having a moment of silence for their fallen comrade. The previous Yellow Ranger, Jackson, opened his Shodophone, and pointed it at the ground. "Kanji Power: Grave." He said, and a rectangular hole opened in the ground. He picked up Arashi's body, and placed it in the grave. He sealed it up. The other Rangers hugged the sobbing Shiori tightly. "We'll never forget her, or her sacrifice." The Blue Ranger, Gabby, said. "We'll always be there if you need us." The Green Ranger, Cara, added. "Promise?" Shiori whimpered, looking up at the Rangers. "We promise." They all said as one, hugging her. The previous Silver Ranger, Landon, took Shiori's hand, and they all walked back into the house. He conjured a blanket, and put Shiori in her bed, and she fell into a fitful sleep.</p><p>Flashback end</p><p>Shiori gasped, pulling herself out of her maudlin thoughts. She cried softly, before she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called. "It's me." Isabella's soft voice replied. Shiori opened the door. Isabella sat down on Shiori's bed. "What are you thinking about?" Isabella asked. Shiori just pointed to the picture of her family. Isabella hugged Shiori. "Thank you for always being there for me." Shiori whispered. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't there for you?" Isabella retorted softly, kissing her girlfriend's head. "Stay until I fall asleep?" Shiori asked. "Always." The tech genius said, and the two fell asleep, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Samurai of Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiba House</p><p>The Rangers were outside, sitting in front of their easels, practicing their Kanji Power. Isabella was walking behind them, inspecting their work. She stopped at Josh first. He drew the Kanji for Sun, and warm orange sunlight brightened up the area for a minute. "Well done." She complimented. Hannah was next, drawing the Kanji for Moon. A deep silver aura illuminated the area, and Hannah grinned. "Very pretty." Isabella said. Next up was Jessica, who drew the Kanji for Water. A splash of water erupted from the paper, spraying the Water Samurai in the face. Haley, who was watching the Rangers, laughed loudly.</p><p>Abigail drew the Kanji for Heaven, and pink air cooled the Rangers. As the Rangers continued practicing their Kanji Power, at the city limits of Star Cove, two men got out of a limo. "Do you think she's here?" The more obtuse man asked. The tall, lanky man nodded. "Her note said she was in Star Cove." He replied. "We have to find her, Bulk." The lanky man said. "Don't worry, we'll find her Skull." Bulk replied. "It's Sophia, that's exactly what I'm worried about." He grumbled. After their Kanji Power practice, they were training with the sword. Sophia and Jessica were working together, sparring for a little bit. Josh and Hannah were practicing with their daggers and whip, respectively.</p><p>Abigail and Fae were practicing on the training dummies. Isabella ran up to Shiori, who was observing the practice. Isabella whispered something in Shiori's ear, and the Japanese girl's eyes widened in shock, as Bulk and Skull barged in. "Sophia Skullovich, you are coming back to Angel Grove with me this instant!" Skull yelled. Shiori glared at him. "Just who do you think you are, ordering my friend around?" The 18th Fire Samurai demanded angrily. Skull glared at her, his brown eyes boring right through her. "Do you know who I am?" He asked in response. "Should I?" Shiori replied. "Guys, this is my father, Eugene Skullovich. My father." Sophia said, shocking all the Rangers.</p><p>Shiori just frowned in response. "Be that as it may, you cannot just barge into my ancestral home like this." She snapped. "Why are you here?" She asked, trying to reign in her temper. "I'm here to take Sophia home. She doesn't belong here." Skull snapped in response. Sophia's lip trembled. "Why bother?! You never wanted me in the first place! You wanted me to be a boy!" She screamed at him, her green eyes filling with tears. "Admit it!" She demanded. "Yes, it's true." Skull responded, and Bulk looked shocked. Sophia looked heartbroken.</p><p>"You can't be a Ranger, I forbid it! It's too dangerous!" Skull declared. "How do you know?" She retorted angrily, and all of the Rangers, and Haley, backed away from the family spat. "Because, every time we watched the original Power Rangers battle one of Rita's monsters, do you know how much destruction there was? Your godfather and I were always lucky to survive!" He responded. "Skull, enough. She's old enough to make her own decisions." Bulk intervened. Skull shook his head. "No. You're coming back to Angel Grove, and that's final." He declared.</p><p>As the family argument was taking place, the Gedoushu were plotting. "Shitari, have you figured out a way to break this damn sealing Kanji?" Dokoku asked. "No, it appears to be impossible to break." The sorcerer responded. Dayu just plucked her shamisen, thinking of someone very important to her. "Rokuroneri, come forth!" Dokoku yelled, and a green Ayakashi showed up, dripping with Sanzu water. "How may I serve you, my masters?" The green demon asked, bowing. "Go to the human world, and cause as much death and destruction as you can. Fill the human world with the water of the Sanzu River!" Dokoku ordered. Rokuroneri nodded, and jumped back in the Sanzu River.</p><p>"Master, how will you ever get out of here?" Dayu asked, continuing to strum her shamisen. "I don't know. But, when I do, I promise you, those Samurai Rangers will pay, especially that Fire Samurai. Good thing I killed her mother." He replied, growling at the thought of the 17th Fire Samurai. "There is something I found. The 18th Fire Samurai may be able to learn the sealing Kanji, and put us all away for good." Shitari revealed. "WHAT?!" Dokoku roared angrily. Shitari nodded gravely. "We must find a way to kill her ata ny cost, before she seals us down here forever." Dokoku growled. "Yes, master." Shitari replied. Dayu just nodded. "Dayu, what are you thinking about?" Dokoku asked, unusually concerned. "I'm thinking about...him." She replied. Dokoku just nodded.</p><p>Back in the human world, Sophia was arguing with Skull. Before they could continue, the Gap Sensor blared loudly, as the Shiba Crest started flashing red. "Shiori, let me take on this Ayakashi by myself." Sophia requested. Shiori frowned, but nodded. "Alright, but we're on standby if you need us." She replied. Sophia nodded. "Dad, here's my chance to show you I'm not a disappointment." Sophia snapped at her father. She took out her Shodophone. "Ippitsu Soujou!" She yelled, Morphing in a flash of green light. Skull just crossed his arms. "Kanji Power: Horse!" Sophia yelled, and a horse appeared in a flash of green light. She took off towards the battle. "Why are you so dead set against her being a Ranger?" Shiori asked. "She's not responsible enough. Nor is she brave enough." Skull responded simply. Shiori shook her head, her brown hair falling in waves. "You're wrong. She's definitely brave enough for the job." Shiori said. "It's too dangerous for her." Skull said, sighing.</p><p>At the site, Sophia dismounted, and her horse vanished. "Stop right there, Ayakashi!" Sophia yelled. Rokurenori turned around. She charged him, and swung at him with her Spin Sword. "You're through here, Ayakashi." Sophia snapped. She continued trying to hurt him, but he just knocked her back with one of his fists. She screamed in pain. "Infinity Fists!" The green demon yelled, punching a fist through ground, and stretching it. Sophia paused, and looked around. It came up right underneath her, sending her flying. After a few minutes of getting knocked around, she growled angrily. She jumped on top of a nearby building.</p><p>"You won't be able to hide up there for long." Rokurenori warned. Sophia frowned under her helmet. Sure enough, a green fist traveled underground, and blasted her off of the building. "I may be down, but I'm not out!" Sophia declared. Before anyone could respond, Shiori jumped in, Morphed. "You've worn out your welcome!" She yelled, attacking him with each word. "Infinity Fists!" He yelled, and Shiori frowned under her helmet. "What?" She questioned, before she too, was knocked around by the attack. "Shiori!" Sophia screamed, worried for her friend. "Not even the Fire Samurai can see what's happening underground." The Ayakashi taunted. The other Rangers ran in, Morphed. "Are you guys OK?" Abigail asked. "Yeah." The Green and Red Rangers responded together. Just then, the Ayakashi doubled over in pain, his green skin turning gray, and cracking. "Damn it, I'm drying out. Tomorrow, I'll be back, and you'll regret having ever crossed my path." Rokurenori stated. He vanished through a red gap in the ground.</p><p>Back at the Shiba House, Bulk, Skull, and Isabella were watching the battle on Isabella's laptop. Skull crossed his arms. "What did I tell you?" He asked sarcastically. The Rangers walked in the house, and Sophia grimaced in pain. "Here, let me check out those wounds." Abigail said. Sophia nodded gratefully. "Red, can I talk to you?" Skull asked Shiori. "My name is Shiori, and yes, you may." The Japanese woman said, motioning to her private quarters. The two walked in, and sat down at a desk. "Sophia can't be the Green Ranger." Skull stated. "And why is that?" Shiori responded, raising her eyebrow. Skull sighed. "She's clumsy. She's failed gym three times. She's just not cut out for being a Ranger." Skull said. Unbeknownst to the two, Sophia had her ear pressed up against the door, eavesdropping. Her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"Can't you find a loophole or something?" Skull requested. Shiori shook her head. "No. The Bear Origami Zord picked Sophia for a reason. That decision can't be reversed." Shiori replied. Sophia smiled softly at hearing that. "It's too dangerous for her. Look, I don't know what you've been through, but back in Angel Grove, with Rita Repulsa attacking every week, I was sure we were going to die. Especially when Astronema nearly conquered the universe. Sophia can't be a Ranger." Skull stated. Shiori nodded. "I get that you're worried, Mr. Skullovitch, but we need her. She's the only one who can access the Green Samurai powers. We need her." Shiori replied. Skull slammed his hands on the desk, angrily. "I forbid it. She'll only hold you back." He exclaimed. Sophia pushed the door open. "So that's what you really think about me?" She asked. Skull just frowned. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure!" She screamed. She ran off, out of the house.</p><p>Sophia soon found herself at the park. She sat down in front of a tree, and pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing. Memories flashed through her mind. Teachers calling her a 'special case'. Her classmates calling her lazy, or idiotic. The three times she failed gym. She sobbed harder. Just then, she noticed the Lion Origami Zord. It pawed at her lightly. Shiori knelt down in front of her. "May I?" She asked, gesturing next to the Green Samurai. Sophia nodded. "Why did you choose me? According to daddy, I'm worthless." Sophia asked. "You are not worthless. But, as a parent, I can understand why he's worried." Shiori rebuked. "What do you mean?" Sophia asked. "Being a Power Ranger is dangerous. What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell the others." Shiori said. Sophia nodded. "My mother died in the line of duty. She died sealing the Gedoushu away." Shiori revealed. Sophia gasped. "I'm so sorry." Sophia murmured.</p><p>Shiori just smiled sadly. "It's OK. But, out of everyone in the world, the Bear Origami Zord chose you, specifically. The original Samurai Rangers passed down their heroic spirits throughout the generations, and it's the way the Shiba Clan has been for generations. The seventeenth generation of Rangers, my mother's team, built the Origami Zords, and imbued them with the ability to find warriors they thought were worthy. The Bear Origami Zord saw something in you that you might not even see. You are worthy of being a Ranger, never doubt that." Shiori explained. Sophia smiled, wiping her eyes. "I have a plan for when that Ayakashi comes back, but I need your help." Shiori added. "I'm in." Sophia stated.</p><p>In the Netherworld, Rokurenori was recuperating. "If I'd had a quart more of that evil water, those Rangers would have been dead." He growled angrily, the gray on his skin vanishing. "When you're done, go back, and make the river rise more." Dokoku ordered. "Yes, master."He replied, and vanished through another gap. Shitari flicked through an ancient scroll. "What are you reading, old friend?" Dayu asked. "Something that may turn the tide of this war." Shitari responded.</p><p>Rokurenori reappeared in the human world, starting to cause chaos. "Believe me, you're better off dealing with me, than Master Dokoku." He snarked, wrapping a group of humans in his fists, as the Nanashi terrorized innocent civilians. "Hold it!" Jessica yelled, as she and the other Rangers, except for Shiori and Sophia, arrived on the scene. The Ayakashi sighed, and turned around. "Where are the Wood and Fire Samurai? I want to kill them alongside you." He growled. Before the Rangers could respond, Shiori and Sophia ran in from behind, flipping over their comrades. "You know, it's nice to know that we're appreciated." Sophia said, grinning. "You wanted us, you got us." Shiori added. "Ippitsu Soujou!" Both yelled, Morphing into the Wood and Fire suits, respectively. "Remember the plan?" Shiori asked Sophia. "You know it." She responded.</p><p>"Nanashi, kill them." The Ayakashi yelled. The Nanashi charged Sophia. She easily took down several of them. "Are you crazy, taking them all alone?" Jessica yelled. "Don't worry, I got this." Sophia replied. "Let's help her." Shiori stated. They split up, and took on their own group of Nanashi. "Spin Sword: Blazing Fury!" Shiori yelled, spinning the Lion Disc, as flames enveloped her sword, and she wiped out her group of Nanashi with one blow. "Spin Sword: Dragon's Rage!" Jessica ordered, spinning the Dragon Disc, and she swung her sword, sending a wall of water at her opponents. The Nanashi were completely wiped out. "Spin Sword: Furious Winds!" Abigail commanded. The pink energy wave slammed into her group of Nanashi, and destroyed them. "Spin Sword: Earth Blast!" Fae called, and the powerful yellow energy wave wiped out his group. "Spin Sword: Blinding Light!" Josh yelled, firing an orange energy beam from his sword, and obliterating his group. "Spin Sword: Lunar Bullets!" Hannah ordered, and, firing silver bullets towards her opponents.</p><p>Shiori took out a new blue and silver disc from her buckle. She put it on her Spin Sword, and spun it. "Spin Sword: Electric Shock!" The 18th Fire Samurai yelled, and blue and silver lightning surrounded her sword, and blasted the Nanashi. Nearby, the Ayakashi was fighting Sophia, who was struggling. She screamed in pain as he knocked her back. "Bring it on, freak!" Sophia yelled. "You'll regret that. Infinity Fists!" Rokurenori yelled. Sophia took a runner's position. She closed her eyes, and thought back to her and Shiori's plan. Anticipate his next move. She thought. "Now!" She yelled, bolting. "You can't catch me. Nah nah nah nah." Sophia mocked. "That's your big plan? Running away? That won't work." The Ayakashi commented. Sophia continued running, nearly getting run over by a car, as Rokurenori's fist knocked her over the car.</p><p>She got back up. She ran through pillars, smirking underneath her helmet. The Ayakashi growled, and continued chasing her. "Keep running. It'll only be more satisfying when I kill you." Rokurenori yelled. Sophia jumped off the building, and onto a green pad. She dodged and weaved through support pillars. "Yeah, I'm so scared!" Sophia taunted. She stopped nearby, grinning. "Did you miss me?" She asked, holding her Spin Sword on her shoulder. "You little bitch!" He seethed. He sent his fists forward again, but Shiori appeared in a burst of speed. "I got it!" Shiori yelled, blocking the fist with her Spin Sword. "Did you idiots forget I have two arms?!" Rokurenori yelled, firing his other fist, and knocking Shiori against a support pillar. Sophia yelped in shock as she was knocked to the ground. "Shiori, are you alright?" She asked. The Red Ranger nodded. "I'll take him out." Sophia declared. She ran up to the green monster, and flipped behind him, as his own fists hit him. "You'll pay for that!" He growled. "Once I can get my arms back, I'll kill you. Hey, why isn't it working?" The Ayakashi said, before his voice changed to confusion. "Time to end this! Spin Sword: Wood Cyclone!" Sophia yelled, spinning the Bear Disc, and charging her sword with green energy.</p><p>She slammed her sword into the Ayakashi, killing his first life. The Rangers regrouped. "That was awesome!" Fae grinned, giving Sophia a high five. "Pretty creative, I must say." Josh added. "Next time, don't be such a reckless idiot." Jessica snapped, crossing her arms. Sophia frowned, and tapped the flat of her sword against the Water Samurai's back. "Give her some props. She did win." Abigail commented. "Thanks." Sophia said. Shiori walked back over to them. "Cut the chatter. It's time for round two." She stated. Sure enough, Rokurenori was towering over the city. "Let me take care of him by myself." Sophia said. She placed the square shaped Bear Origami Zord on the ground, as hundreds of green Kanji surrounded her. A second later, the Bear Origami Zord was ready for battle. "Sophia, I have a present for you. Draw the Kanji for Mega, and call on Mega Mode Power." Isabella said in her ear.</p><p>"Got it," Sophia replied. "Mega Mode Power!" She yelled, as green armor formed on her. "I feel more powerful." She realized. "I designed Mega Mode Power to be used only in the Zords. Be careful, and good luck." Isabella replied. Sophia nodded. "Let's do this!" She yelled. "Your stupid animal isn't worth my spit!" The monster yelled, firing orange brown explosive spit from his mouth. Sophia cried out in shock. "That's disgusting!" She exclaimed. "Mauling Mode!" She ordered, and the Bear Origami Zord stood up on its hind legs, and scratched the monster repeatedly. "She needs help. She can't do this by herself." Jessica stated. She and the others Morphed into Mega Mode, and jumped into their Zords. Sophia screamed in shock, as Rokurenori kicked her back. The Origami Zords caught the Bear Zord. "Thanks for the assist. I've done this on my own, but I need my friends. Will you help me?" Sophia requested. "Always." Shiori responded. "Zords, Combine!" Shiori yelled. "Samurai Megazord, we are united!" The Rangers declared proudly.</p><p>Rokurenori fired his explosive spit, but the Rangers blocked it with their shield. "Infinity Fists!" He yelled, and all the Rangers frowned in confusion. Shiori put the shield away, and held the katana at the ready. "Shiori, we're not gonna wait, are we?" Sophia asked. "Use your instincts to sense his moves." She said. "Really?" Sophia questioned. "Yes, we just have to focus." Shiori replied. The Rangers focused, and the glowing blue eyes of the Megazord went dim. "Focus." Shiori said. The katana was at the ready. "Wait for it." She murmured. "NOW!" The 18th Fire and Wood Samurai yelled together, and the Samurai Megazord flipped out of the way, tangling the demon's arms again. "You'll pay for that, if it's the last thing I do!" The Ayakashi roared furiously. The Samurai Megazord cut off the demon's arms, and he screamed in pain. The Rangers pulled their Console Swords free, and opened them. "Katana Power, Finishing Move: Transcending Samurai Slash!" The Power Rangers yelled, destroying the Ayakashi with one swing of their mighty sword.</p><p>Shiba House</p><p>Skull watched his daughter with her friends. "I may have taken down one arm, but Shiori got the other. I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for her." Sophia stated. She turned to her father. "Are you impressed now?" She asked. "Yes, and I couldn't be more proud of you." He said, hugging her tightly. "Now, I have to get back to work." He added. "Work?" Fae asked. "Yeah, I'm the owner of Skulltech Industries." Skull said, casually. Fae gasped. "The video game company?" Fae asked again. "The very same." Skull said, grinning at the African-Irish man. "Now, about your schooling, Bulk is gonna be staying here, and homeschooling you." Skull revealed. "Yeah. I have my degree from Angel Grove University." He commented, pulling out a teacher's license. "Okay." Shiori nodded. "Also, Isabella. The Mega Mode, and the Lightning Disc worked like a charm." Shiori complimented her girlfriend. "Come on guys, let's do it." Shiori said, grinning. The 18th generation of Samurai Rangers put their fists in a circle. "Rangers together, Samurai forever!" The Rangers yelled.</p><p>Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>